Talk:James Moriarty/@comment-38081777-20190310012049/@comment-35452437-20190310041945
Ok lets compare him at NP1 (since most people will have him there) to ALL the ST Archer dmg dealers then: Robin Hood NP5 nukes harder than him and has an evade. Anne and Mary can nuke way harder, Orion in her niche does more dmg and brings better utility. Gilgamesh NP1 does the same dmg as AoE since servant dmg bonus but also has much better card dmg plus NPBB chains. Euryale NP5, much like Orion, against males does way more dmg and brings anti-male utility as well as being able to get her NP fast. Billy the Kid NP5 is able to do good consistent dmg due to his strong NP crits and NP charge skill and brings an evade so he beats out Moriarty with all these things combined. Squirtoria NP1 does less NP dmg but can literally loop her NP consistently so she beats out nearly all archers in consistent dmg. Kuro is a free NP5 4* so she will do more dmg but can also loop her NP with her third skill (probably without if she crits havent tested), she also has a crit dmg buff on her evade lol. Emiya Alter with his NP upgrade does more dmg now at NP1 and also brings way better steroids for himself and survivability. Tomoe NP1 does less dmg but can NPBB brave chain so she can outperform his dmg, she brings better dmg buffs as well plus survivability in her guts (if shes NP2 its no contest). Attila the Santa is another free NP5 4* that brings even more dmg with her crit dmg skill, Fujino does less dmg on NP (tho she can NPBB chain so she probably out performs his dmg anyway lol) but her skills are so much better as she has better dmg buffs, amazing survivability, can penetrate both defence and evade, and buff block on her NP which is one of the most useful types of utility in the game, no contest here. And if you think he's any good for a supporting role, I suggest you look at Chiron, David and Tristan who all blow him out of the water lmao. Now he is usable don't get me wrong, he's not Phantom levels of bad but he is incredibly lackluster and doesn't do anything much better than most of the archers to warrant picking him. One saving grace is that he has 5* stats so thats something. Chiron is probably his best friend funnily enough since that team crit dmg buff he gives is great for the old man. But still I don't know why people like you delude themselves into thinking Moriarty is like god's gift to the earth instead of just facing the truth. If he got the NP buff he NEEDED then he would be absolutely amazing since his skills finally can complement a strong NP but instead he got a dumb supporting role buff that doesn't complement his playstyle at all and leaves him with the same problems as before (reminder that his bond CE takes very very long to get and even with it he is still worse at giving buff stacking than many many other servants, please dont use this as an argument lol).